


Chasing The Criminal

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Series: Comissions [4]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Car Chase, F/M, Gen, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where America Chavez is a cop and Loki a runaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Car Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyrianlugia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tyrianlugia).



"Aren’t you full of tricks?" she mumbles to herself as she sees the stolen car break into a desserted construction site.

The black and green car crashes passes through the narrow door of the electrified fence. The back part of vehicle hits the base of a water container that falls blocking the entrance and spills water all over the fence. Dangerous sparks fly through the darkness of the night.

"Well, that went better than expected," Loki says with a devious smile. "No way she is getting in now."

America doesn’t even slow down. She absorbs her surroundings in a second and decides for a nearly impossible option. 

"Why is she not stopping?"

She pushes the pedal all the way to the floor as she races towards a hill of dirt. The speed sends a rush of adrenaline through her. Safely concealed by the tinted windows of her police car, she allows herself to smile with excitement as she flies over the fence.

"You have got to be kidding me," Loki mutters as the car flies over him.

The car skids infront of him, blocking his way. The door opens and a figure appears concealed by the dust. 

"Put your hands where I can see them!" she shouts emerging to the light. 

"Oh, crap." 

Loki has little option —having blocked his own way out— but to do as he’s told. The police officer asks to see his ID, which he hands her without speaking a word.

She looks at the card in her hand seriously. The least the kid could have done was stealing and ID of someone who actually looked like him, she thinks raising an eyebrow.

"Alright Mister… Kaplan,” she says sarcastically, “I’m gonna need you to come with me.”

"Of course, officer," he says as his eyes race looking for a way out.

They walk towards the patrol in silence. Then, when she thinks there’s no way out for him, she says:

"Your brother has been looking for you, Loki. He’ll be glad we found you."

A sudden chill runs through his spine and snaps him out of his surrender. He braces himself and makes a run for it.

When America realizes he’s gone, it takes her a few seconds to realize how far he’s gone. The kid has guts, she thinks. And he’s fast. But she’s faster.

She practically flies towards him.

Soon, she has tackled him down and pinned him to the floor. She lets out a crooked smile as she forces him to his feet holding him by the neck of his jacket.

"Good try, Chico."


	2. Big (Brotherly) Trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wasn't really as worried about answering to the police as he was of answering to his brother.

"Brother! What were you thinking?"

"But, Thor…"

“Our parents are worried sick! Father almost had a heart attack when he found out you were gone!”

"I didn’t want to.."

"Didn’t want to what? Run away? Then why did you?”

"I… I…"

America sees the scene from a safe distance. The tall, blond and hunky guy is holding Loki by the shoulders rather protectively. She supreses the need to snort. The kid must be really good at manipulating his older brother if he can make him believe he needs any protection.

When they finally are ready to leave, they first walk towards her. She straightens up surprised.

"My brother has something to say," the blond man says.

"I’m sorry," Loki mumbles without taking his eyes away from his feet.

“Very sorry,” Thor adds harshly.

America sees how the kid seems to shrink at the thunder voice of his brother. She feels bad for him —which honestly surprises even herself. Without being able to shake off the feeling of biting a bait, she decides to help him a little.

"It’s alright, the kid did no harm. Right, Chico?" she lets out a tiny smile. "Kids will be kids. He’s not the first one stealing his dad’s car for a ride."

Loki brightens up immediately. He flashes a huge —and slightly forced— smile to her, and then to his brother. The older boy’s eyes brighten.

"I was just having fun. Just a little prank," he says with a mischievous smile.

Thor smiles.

"We still have to talk about that fake ID, though," America reminds him with a teasing tone.

Thor frowns just as Loki’s smile disappears. He shoots America a venous look, as if he couldn’t believe she had just betrayed him. She gives him the same crooked smile she had left out when she’d catch him.

"Not my fault! Billy lent it to me! Honest!"

Thor sights.

"We’ll talk about it on the way home. Thank you, again, for bringing back my brother."

America nods once. The sentiment in the older’s voice is pure brotherly love, so she at least knows Loki is in good hands.

"You better behave," she says over her shoulder as they walk away. "I’m watching you, Chico."


End file.
